


Wrecked

by ikjottw



Category: Silverboys - Fandom, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, i need jesus, uh so like this is very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikjottw/pseuds/ikjottw
Summary: Hyunsuk hated how Raesung was able to completely wreck him.





	Wrecked

Hyunsuk is lying on his back, sweaty and tired and pleasantly sore, arms wide on the bed and legs only held spread open and pressed up against his chest by Raesung’s hands. He’s already come twice, the traces of it all over his chest and tummy, once during the fucking age that Raesung spent fingering him and once while Raesung was fucking him like a bloody animal. Fucking hell, he’s gonna have bruises on his thighs for days and Raesung is still not even fucking done, still bloody going at it, nails sunk into Hyunsuk’s thighs and teeth sunk into his bottom lip. His skin is shining with sweat, droplets of it running down the side of his face and gathering on his flushed chest and his hair is wild and messy, damp with sweat. He looks like sex personified; it’s really not Hyunsuk's fault he’s getting hard again, Jesus Christ, Raesung is barely letting him breathe.

He has to be done soon, fuck, he’d better be done soon, Hyunsuk can’t take a lot more of this. They have a concert tomorrow and Hyunsuk is going to be limping for days to come if Raesung keeps pounding him like this for much longer; he’s already sore because of his stupid boyfriend with his stupid huge prick and his stupid good stamina and fucking hell it feels good when Raesung grabs his ass instead of his legs and lifts it off the bed so he can have a better angle, practically folds him in half, ass in the air and legs folded over Raesung’s forearms. Raesung manoeuvres him easily, manhandles him like he’s not dead weight right now and God, it’s a good thing they don’t often do it like this because Hyunsuk is going to die if he comes again and he’s going to die if he doesn't.

Raesung is fucking him so hard his arse feels warm, is probably red from the way Raesung hips and thighs are slapping against it. The sounds they’re making are bloody obscene, the quick slaps of Raesung’s balls against his ass, the wet squelch of lube, the deep grunts that sound like they’re coming from the pit of Raesung’s stomach more than his throat, the soft little sobs that Hyunsuk can’t stop from slipping out every time Raesung fucks into him, it’s better than a fucking symphony.

Hyunsuk’s exhausted though, limbs loose and sore, and he can’t do much more than lie there and let Raesung use him whatever way he wants, fuck him bloody raw. Hyunsuk’s sensitised to the point of near-pain, has tears pooling in his eyes and God, he’s hard again, thinks he could come just from this if Raesung keeps going. Fucking hell, he loves it when Raesung fucks the sense out of him.

But Raesung’s not gonna last, is already losing rhythm and pulling out. He tugs on his cock, barely fists the red, swollen head of it a few times before he finishes with a shout right over Hyunsuk’s hole and fuck, fuck, Hyunsuk whimpers when he realises he can feel how open he is, that Raesung doesn’t even need to aim and still comes mostly in him. He gathers what little lands over Hyunsuk’s rim and crack on the head of his cock and fucks it right into him, gives him a few more deep, hard strokes that push him up the bed and make him grunt. Holy hell, Raesung is actually going to kill him with good sex one of these days.

Raesung pulls his asscheeks open like he hasn’t already spread his legs as far as they can go, hasn’t already bent him more than his body was bloody meant to (“Not all of us do yoga, Raesung, shit,” he bitches when Raesung bends his body so far his knees are practically by his ears), hasn’t already pushed his arse so far up and forward that Hyunsuk can see where the lube’s leaked out of him, like he hasn’t already fucked Hyunsuk so long and hard that he physically cannot clench his hole closed, is held open by the ghost of Raesung’s cock in him and then Raesung spits down on him, spreads it over his hole like he’s not wet enough already and he’d better not be thinking what Hyunsuk already knows he’s thinking, fuck.

if Hyunsuk weren’t so bloody tired he’d thread his fingers through Raesung’s sweaty hair right now, mess it up even more by pulling on it just for something, anything to ground him, but all he can do is lie back and let Raesung have at it. Raesung sucks on his rim hard, doesn’t play around or warn him before shoving his tongue inside and rolling it around, pushing at where Hyunsuk is loose and tender inside and fuck, it’s too much, it’s been too much for too long, Hyunsuk is going to actually cry. He’s sweating so much his pillow is fucking drenched with it and if Raesung eats him the way he usually does he's legitimately worried he might pass out.

Hyunsuk wants to arch off the bed, wants to grab Raesung’s hair and ride his face, grind on it so Raesung’s nose is pressed behind his balls, so Raesung’s lips are numb and tingling when they kiss later, but he’s folded up so tight, held down by Raesung’s large hands keeping his arsecheeks spread open and he has nowhere to move, can just lie there and fucking take it as Raesung’s tongue fucks deep and fast into him. It makes a wet, squelching sound that mixes beautifully with Hyunsuk's whimpers and Raesung moans and Hyunsuk is going to fucking die, feels stretched thin everywhere and is shaking with the pure need for something to happen to break the tension in his body already. Raesung pulls his tongue out, starts licking up and down over his hole, dips into it on every few strokes because he can’t not with how open Hyunsuk is; Hyunsuk is trying to squirm but he can’t even do that, Raesung’s got him completely under his control, holds him exactly where he wants him, kneads at his asa and kisses his hole wetly before lifting his head.

He finally lets Hyunsuk’s body fall back down onto the bed, leans over and lets the come drip from his mouth into Hyunsuk’s', kisses him so they’re both messy with it; He gets so lost in the insistent push of Raesung’s tongue against his that he doesn’t expect it when Raesung shoves fingers into him, going for three without any warning and fingerfucking him hard and fast right from the start; Hyunsuk starts cursing under his breath, whimpers and sobs and high-pitched whines breaking up the words as he grips at Raesung’s biceps and holy fuck, he can feel the muscles of Raesung’s arm tensing as he moves his hand and he’s definitely not gonna last much longer now, not with the obscenely wet sounds Raesung’s fingers in his ass are making and not with how they graze over his abused prostate without rhyme or reason and definitely not when Raesung starts talking, bloody fucking hell, Hyunsuk is going to die.

“God, Suk, you’re a mess,” Raesung says and fuck him, if Hyunsuk survives this he’s going to kill him. Raesung holds his hip with his free hand, keeps him pressed down into the bed with it and keeps his legs spread with a leg thrown over one of his thighs, doesn’t let him buck up and escape the insistent press of Raesung’s fingers or ride them the way he wants to. "Look so good like this, baby, proper ruined, aren't you?" Hyunsuk whines and turns to the side to bury his face in the pillow; it's drenched with sweat, smells of sex like everything else in the room. 

Raesung noses behind his ear, kisses there gently even as he's taking Hyunsuk completely apart with his fingers, nibbles on Hyunsuk’s ear and breathes hotly over it as he keeps fucking talking, "Could look at you like this all the time, wish I could take pictures and show you later how pretty you are for me like this," but Hyunsuk doesn't need to see is the thing, he can feel how hot he is, flushed all the way down his chest and sweating, skin tacky with come and hair damp and sticking to his face and neck. He starts crying, full on wet, heaving sobs, when he feels Raesung push a fourth finger into him and keep fucking him without pause like most of his hand being in Hyunsuk's ass is nothing, and the thing is that it feels like nothing, feels like four of Raesung’s long, beautiful fingers inside him is not even that much, like stretching around the width of Raesung’s knuckles when Raesung fucks deeper into him is not even that hard. He feels Raesung’s thumb tracing around his stretched hole and fuck, Raesung wouldn't but he definitely could and bloody hell, Hyunsuk is going to come so fucking hard.

“Fuck, Suk you're so loose, I could get my whole hand in there right now," Raesung says like he can read Hyunsuk's mind, "so wet, wouldn't even need more lube." And God, Hyunsuk knows, he can feel how far inside him Raesung’s fingers are reaching, how deep he's getting even though he's going fast and before he even realises it, he's scratching down Raesung’s arm and burying loud, gasping sobs into the pillow as he comes, surprisingly a lot considering it's the third fucking time, fucking fuck, he hurts from how good it is and Raesung still hasn't stopped, has only slowed down a little and Hyunsuk feels like he's coming forever, Raesung’s fingers fucking the pleasure out of him. Over the white noise in his head and his own whimpers he catches Raesung moaning, "Fuck, take it so well, babe," sounding almost pained, like he's the one who's being ripped apart from feeling too much and that's the last thing Hyunsuk is aware of for a while.

He's lying on his front when his mind clears a bit and fuck, even their soft sheets feel rough like sandpaper on his spent cock; if he has to put on clothes today he might seriously consider chopping it off. When he tries to move over and lie on his back though, he realises Raesung’s fingers are still inside him, becomes suddenly aware of the fact Raesung is lying between his spread legs, holding his arsecheeks open with his free hand and staring at him barely a moment before Raesung’s tongue is tracing over where Hyunsuk is stretched open around his knuckles and shit, Hyunsuk is done, he can't, but his body betrays him, clenching around Raesung’s fingers and shivering. He mouths weakly at the pillow his face is buried in, too exhausted to try moving away, at peace with the idea of passing out and waking up to Raesung still playing with his ass. Raesung takes pity on him though, pulls his fingers out slowly, gently and wipes them clean on the sheets.

"Wish you could see yourself, baby, look so good all fucked open like this for me," he says, breath ghosting over where Hyunsuk is now definitely gaping, sounds like he wants to lean in and lick him out again and Hyunsuk almost wants to let him, but he also wants to be walking at some point in the foreseeable future so he gathers what energy he has left and props his head up just enough to be able to speak, grunts with the effort it takes him; wow, he wants to sleep for a week.

"If you touch me again, I swear to God, Raesung, I'm kicking you in the balls," he croaks just as he feels a few drops of spit drip from Raesung mouth onto his rim and slide inside. His voice is shot to hell, Jesus Christ, they're going to be in so much shit if he's not better by tomorrow night.

Raesung kneads at his ass and hums like he's considering how serious Hyunsuk is about kicking him; he is serious though and Raesung seems to decide as much for himself because he’s moving away. He trails kisses over Hyunsuk's back, his mouth leaving a sticky wet trail over Hyunsuk's skin. His hair is tickling over Hyunsuk's side, but Hyunsuk can hardly feel it, thinks he's maxed out on how much he can feel in one day. God, he's so tired he can't even turn around without Raesung’s help.

Raesung presses their foreheads together and smiles, looking all cute and innocent and not at all like he's just fucked Hyunsuk’s brains out. Fuck him, Hyunsuk can't not smile back. Raesung pecks him on the nose. And then, "You need a shower." Hyunsuk would fucking slap him if he had the strength.

"Fuck off. You carry me to the shower, It’s your fault I need one anyway."

Raesung’s face softens and he runs his nose over the side of Hyunsuk’s as if in an apology. "Yeah, I'll carry you," he says. "I'll draw us a bath, wash your hair, rub your back." Hyunsuk hadn't actually meant that, would've definitely limped over to the shower in half an hour at most, already feels too disgusting to fall asleep, but well, he's not about to complain or say no to a bath with Raesung. Raesung, who's pressing a gentle kiss to his cheekbone and running soothing circles into his hip, and whispering loving things to him. God, Hyunsuk almost wants to apologise for every time he cussed him out in his head tonight, he loves this boy, loves how this boy loves him.

He turns his head and kisses the corner of Raesung’s mouth, nips at his bottom lip and presses a smile against his cheek. "I love you," he says, mouthing the word over Raesung’s skin; Raesung still tastes of him, Christ.

"Give me a minute and I'll get you a water and something to snack on and then we can have a bath, yeah?"

"I’m fine baby, don't need you to take care of me," Hyunsuk says. He's not complaining though, leans into every single one of Raesung’s gentle touches and kisses; it's even sweeter after how rough Raesung’s been with him tonight.

Raesung shrugs and kisses his forehead. "I want to. Always want to take care of you." Hyunsuk almost wants to point out that he probably wouldn't be able to stand up if he tried right now because of Raesung taking care of him, but even he is not that much of a shit. Besides, Raesung’s kissing him again and that feels more important.


End file.
